


Becoming 2014

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bottom Endverse Castiel, Breathplay, Broken Castiel, Dying Castiel, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Top Endverse Dean Winchester, Violent Dean, Violent Sex, 데스티엘, 딘캐스, 미쳐가는 카스티엘, 브레스컨트롤, 살인 미수, 살인 충동, 폭력적인 딘, 폭력적인 섹스, 퓨쳐버스 데스티엘
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 2014년을 향해 가며 점점 변해가는 딘과 캐스의 이야기. (태그에 써둔 대로 각종 폭력적인 묘사 있습니다. 주의하시길 바랍니다.)





	Becoming 2014

1\.   
가끔 그를 죽여버리고 싶었다. 특별히 악에 받쳐서 한 생각은 아니었다. 하루종일 앉아서 같이 자료조사를 할 때, 일과를 끝내고 그와 맥주 한 잔을 나눌 때, 혹은 그와 익숙하게 몸을 섞고 나란히 누워 있을 때, 충동은 평화 속에서 가벼이 떠오르곤 했다.   
너는 정말 아름다워. 너는 나만의 천사지. 그런 말을 속삭이면서도 그의 목을 죄고 싶었다. 악의를 퍼붓고 싶었다. 넌 정말 추해. 나약하고 한심해. 손 아래서 천사의 생은 헐떡거리며 꺼져간다. 허리를 뒤틀며 팔을 버둥거린다. 자신은 남이 된 것처럼 그 모습을 관전한다. 

“딘?”

한동안 말없는 그에게서 불온함을 느꼈는지 천사가 그를 불렀다. 딘은 고개를 들고는 천사의 푸른 눈을 마주했다. 걱정이 담긴 눈동자는 하늘처럼 투명하고 온화했다. 여전히 아름답구나, 카스티엘. 그 생각이 듦과 동시에, 충동은 순식간에 다시 평화 아래로 가라앉았다. 

 

2\.   
어느날부터인가 카스티엘은 섹스 후에 쉽게 일어나지를 못했다. 기가 찰 노릇이었다. 그래도 천사인데, 딘은 옆자리에 널부러져 깊은 잠에 빠진 천사를 보고는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그는 카스티엘을 툭툭 쳤다. 으음, 천사가 품위 없는 신음을 흘리며 눈을 떴다. 

“야, 너 요새 왜 그래.”

딘은 다짜고짜 말했다. 궁금함보다는 짜증이 더 많이 섞인 물음이었다. 천사는 그렇게 자고도 피곤한 듯 길게 하품을 했다. 그리고는 딘을 돌아보며 말했다. 

“난… 망가져가고 있는 것 같다, 딘.”

천사가 나른하게 웃었다. 불현듯 형용할 수 없는 기분이 치솟았다. 결국 딘은 눈을 피해버렸다. 

 

3.  
그와의 섹스는 점점 폭력적으로 변해갔다. 이유는 알 수 없었다. 종종 느끼곤 했던 돔 성향이 발현되기라도 한 걸까, 그는 대수롭지 않게 여겼다. 별 문제는 없었다. 카스티엘은 딘과의 거친 정사를 피하지 않았고, 거기에 제법 흥분하는 것 같기도 했다. 문제는 없었다. 그가 완전히 인간이 되기 전까지는. 

아래에 깔린 몸이 크게 헐떡이며 딘의 팔을 긁어내렸다. 팔다리를 미친듯이 허우적댔다. 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다. 눈이 흰자를 보이며 뒤로 넘어갔다. 그 모든 게 너무 급작스러워 딘이 상황을 인식하기까지는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 마침내 그는 천사의 목을 죄던 손을 놓았다. 손을 떼자마자 그가 미친듯이 콜록거리며 기침을 뱉었다. 카스티엘은 온몸을 떨고 있었다. 딘은 두려워서 아무것도 하지 못했다. 천사는 한참을 떨다가 먹은 것도 없이 노란 위액을 토했다. 

딘은 그날에서야 깨달았다. 그간의 섹스는 그의 연인이 천사라서 견딜 수 있었다는 것을. 그리고 편리했던 연인은 그렇게 영영 인간이 되어버렸다는 것을. 모든 것이 빠르게 변하고 있었다. 나쁜 쪽으로.

 

4.  
이러다 널 죽일 것 같아.

한때 세상의 구원자로 여겨지던 남자는, 여전히 이 캠프의 위대하고 냉혹한 지도자로 활약하고 있는 남자는, 아주 가끔씩 이렇게 약한 모습을 보이고는 했다. 카스티엘은 코웃음을 쳤다. 꼴깝을 떤다, 딘 윈체스터. 천사는, 아니 천사였던 인간은 잔뜩 혹사당해 부러질 것 같은 허리를 일으켰다. 뒤에서 자신을 꼭 끌어안은 남자의 모습은 그야말로 꼴불견이었다. 가만히 두면 그의 어깨 위에 눈물까지 떨어뜨릴 기세였다. 꼴을 대로 꼴아 비틀거리며 들어올 때부터 알아 봤어야 하는데. 짜증이 난 그는 남자의 짧은 머리칼을 잡고는 거칠게 잡아올렸다. 취해서인지 딘은 저항하지도 않았다. 

“난 이미 죽었다고요, 지도자님.”

쇳소리 같은 거슬리는 웃음소리가 그의 목구멍에서 튀어나왔다. 카스티엘은 킬킬거리며 말을 이었다. 

“천사에서 인간이 될 때 벌써 사망한 거라니까. 그러니 그냥 좆대로 다뤄.”

순간 풀린 녹색 눈에서 공허와 슬픔이 비쳤다. 그러나 그 찰나 후 커다란 충격이 그의 뺨을 내리쳤다. 카스티엘이 무슨 일인지 인식하기도 전에 손아귀가 그의 목을 졸랐다. 빙빙 돌며 아득해지는 시야 사이로 분노한 녹빛 눈이 보였다. 아, 좋아. 이제야 제대로 하네. 쇳소리 같은 웃음이 목구멍에서 자꾸 비집어져 나왔다. 멈출 수가 없었다. 웃음도, 섹스도, 폭력을 주고 받는 것도, 일그러진 관계도 전부 다. 

날 죽여버려, 딘 윈체스터. 천사는 진심으로 생각했다.


End file.
